


What if Ant-Man Were Stuck in a Vending Machine?

by SmartCoffee



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Escape, Food, Machines, Miniature Ant-Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-06 12:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18388034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmartCoffee/pseuds/SmartCoffee
Summary: Ant-Man presents lots of interesting possibilities for stories. There is another world within our world that most of us never see just because the things in that world are small.





	1. The Setup

I just woke up in a vending machine. I'm not sure what time it is or even what day it is. But I see a giant Twix, a massive Hershey bar, and a colossal bag of peanut M&M's. All the candy is protected behind a spiraling, silver ring. The walls are all black and I see cards with labels like A11 and A13. I know I'm in a vending machine.

It's hard to pinpoint quite how I feel. It's not terror. I'm half an inch tall at the moment so it won't take much to sustain me. There's plenty of air. I wouldn't feel great about having to bite into a Twix bar I haven't paid for, but I wouldn't feel guilty either. I'm not really confused because since I've been Ant-Man, situations have occurred. But I don't remember how I got here and that's troubling. 

I guess I'm curious. I'm curious as to how I'll get out of here. I'm also wondering if there's anything about this vending machine that could help me plot an escape. It would be nice to know if anyone has a habit of buying from this particular machine at a particular time. 

Speak of the devil. There's a short guy with black hair and glasses coming this way. Shoot. I'm not ready for this at all. I'm at the second row from the top. I'm not sure, but I think this thing has at least five rows. Maybe I can learn something from watching him though. 

Okay, he's coming over here. He's stopping in front of the machine. Looking around. Opening his wallet. Hmm, wallet looks thin. There are only one or two bills in it, but I can't tell which ones they are. Crap. He's closing his wallet and walking away.

Maybe if I just expanded my size really quickly, I could burst through the machine by sheer force. But breaking the machine would send shards of plastic, glass, and metal flying. If a sharp piece of metal got lodged in an artery, that would be terrible.

Oh, oh. It looks like someone else is coming. She's a woman. She has a purse. Oh this is good. She's getting her change out. I get the feeling she knows exactly what she wants. Putting in the money. Pushing the buttons. If only I knew what she was getting, I could head to that snack, cling on to it, and fall out the chute. It's the Cheetos!

I was at B2 and had to get to A4. I had to leapfrog over one spot and climb up two rows. 

The Cheetos descended. It was way too fast. I am still stuck. Now the woman is walking away with her snack.


	2. 2: The Payoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever gotten out of a jam that looked pretty bleak at the time? This story is a bit like that.

A short dude comes to the machine. He puts in his money. He dials the keys for his selection. The machine clicks and a bag of Fritos pops up and then stops. Ha ha. No snack for you, kid.

Oh crap. Now he's smacking the side of the machine. I go flying from snack to snack until I grab on to a bag of Funyuns. He's hitting it over and over, but now that I have good grip, I'm okay.

Give up. Give up. Just walk away. It's three ounces of corn chips.

Now this is interesting. He's crouching in front of the machine. He's grabbing the black plastic flap above the hole where the snacks come out. He pulls it up and down like he's setting down a tablecloth. You beautiful bastard. You're going to get me out of here.

He tries once and it doesn't work, but it gives me time to get to the Fritos. But the second time, a gust of air rushes into the machine. The bag of Fritos and me, holding on to the lower right corner sail down to the chute. He pulls up the flap again to grab his chips. That's my cue to jump off.

Sweet, sweet freedom. What a relief!


End file.
